


Wedding Night

by kaahiescheck



Series: The Wedding [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaahiescheck/pseuds/kaahiescheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kurt and Blaine's wedding night, and the first thing Kurt wants to do is... dance. Then rip off each other's clothes. Then fall asleep in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feels.

Considering how many times he had caught Kurt eye-fucking him from across the room or even from up close throughout the night, Blaine figured they would barely be able to get inside the hotel room while passionately making out, desperate for each other’s body, when they finally got down to it.

Of course, they were much classier than that. Even if Kurt’s tolerance for PDA had increased exponentially ever since they’d gotten back together this second time, he still only kept a tight hold on Blaine’s hand as they walked down the corridor, rubbing a thumb against his knuckles to maybe soothe him or hold himself back. The only exception to the rule had been in the elevator, when Kurt had stepped into his personal space and placed a meaningful kiss just under his ear, staying there, breathing over it, until they’d reached their floor.

Blaine managed to rein in his lust as he watched Kurt open the door and step inside, following him immediately and ignoring the glare of the lights from the room. His hands went straight to his waist, then, and his mouth to his neck, this time not waiting for Kurt to throw the room key on the nearby desk and it ended up falling from his hand when he gasped.

“I’ve been waiting all night to do that,” he whispered against the soft skin, pulling Kurt’s chest to his. “Damn, those _looks_ , Kurt.”

Kurt’s chuckle turned into a moan. “Don’t act like you weren’t reciprocating,” he said when he caught his breath, grabbing onto Blaine’s shoulders.

“Well, of course I was. I happen to have the most beautiful husband in the world.” Towards the end of the sentence, he pulled back to look Kurt in the eyes with a blissful and loving smile on his face. Their smiles attracted each other like magnets until their lips met, and this time they didn’t hesitate to throw tongues in the mix, since nobody was watching.

Blaine took a step forward, forcing Kurt to take one backwards toward the bed. He kept up with that, all the while slipping his hands under Kurt’s tux and running them over his shirt-cladded back. He pressed hard enough to feel the muscles underneath – the same ones he had spent half an hour worshipping two days before when he’d given Kurt a back rub. There were firm and perfect under his touch.

He felt it when the back of Kurt’s knees hit the mattress, and he braced himself for impact, squeezing his husband closer so they could go down as one. Only Kurt didn’t let himself fall into the bed. In fact, he straightened himself up and slowly broke their kiss, bringing his hands to the sides of Blaine’s neck.

“Do you wanna save the probably very expensive blazers from wriggling?” Blaine teased, already moving to take off Kurt’s.

“Well, that too, but…” Kurt was suddenly very bashful and blushing.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, using his thumbs to caress Kurt’s sides as he held him. It had been years since Blaine had seen Kurt blush when it came to sex. It had turned out that Kurt was as bossy in bed as he was out of it, once he got used to it. So seeing him like this right now was almost worrying.

But Kurt smiled at him with such peace that Blaine couldn’t help but relax immediately. “Everything is perfectly fine. Wonderful even. I can’t imagine being anywhere else. And I’m very excited for the night ahead of us.”

“Then what…”

“I…” Kurt averted his gaze and laughed quietly. “I can’t believe I’m almost embarrassed to ask for _this_ when I’ve been thinking of the nastiest things to do to you the whole wedding reception.”

“You can tell me anything,” Blaine took one hand from his waist to place a finger under his chin and force him to look at him. “Even if you’ve discovered a new, strange kink, we can definitely talk about it and work with it.”

Kurt chuckled before sobering up a little. He stared deep into Blaine’s eyes and bit his lip. Out of habit, Blaine used the hand holding his husband’s chin to cup his cheek and run a thumb over the trapped lip, urging Kurt to let it go. That was a long conversation they’d had – biting Kurt’s lips was Blaine’s job and he wouldn’t let anyone else do it. The familiarity of the gesture seemed to be what got Kurt to talk.

“Would you dance with me?”

That was one of the last things Blaine thought Kurt would ask. His voice was so innocent, similar to when they’d first started dating, just asking for something simple and sweet. It was endearing, and it made Blaine’s heart beat even faster.

“We’ve been dancing all night,” he commented. No judgement, just trying to understand.

“I know, I know,” Kurt went to lower his eyes again, but Blaine’s hand on his cheek stopped him. “We’ve danced with everybody in all combinations possible, together and apart, with each other, fast and slow, but…” He took a deep breath. “As lovely as our slow dances were, especially the first one…”

Blaine couldn’t help but smile as he recalled swaying close to his husband for the first time to the sound of _Come What May_ , as Santana had promised. He had felt like he was in another dimension where everything was overwhelmingly good and love was the only thing in the air. “It _was_ particularly lovely.”

“Yeah,” Kurt agreed with a dreamy tone to his voice. “But everyone was watching our every move.”

“You know the rest of the world disappeared to me the moment we got our arms around each other.”

“I know,” he said with a smile. “And it did to me, too. We were completely engrossed in one another and it was the best feeling in the world. But people _were_ watching us, and I guess I just kind of wanted one moment with only you,” he shrugged, bashful again.

Blaine opened his mouth to say he would give him the world, so of course he could have him to himself for however long he’d like. But Kurt felt like he wasn’t done explaining.

“I’ve gotten much better at this kind of thing, and I’m still a work in progress. Being publicly affectionate to you is not just about showing the world you’re mine; it’s about doing it because you get this ridiculously happy face when I do so. You press your lips together to try to hide a smile, but it shows anyway, and your eyes sparkle. I _want_ to give you that. I love making you happy and I know how important it is to you. All the little touches and the openness.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said, touched.

“I’ve learned to let go. And especially during our first dance. But…” Kurt took a moment to caress Blaine’s cheek, his eyes following the movement of his hand. “I’m horribly selfish. With a lot of things in my life, mainly my clothes, but I’ve come to notice that I’m even more selfish when it comes to you.” He snapped his eyes back up to make eye contact. “Not in the way that I don’t want you to have friends or hang out and spend time with them. In the way that I’m selfish when it comes to your love.”

Blaine leaned in and pecked his lips. “You know my heart is yours, completely and only yours, now and forever.”

Kurt smiled and planted a kiss back. “I know that.” He giggled. “I know and, God, am I thankful. Your heart is mine. I have it and I’m never letting it go.” He paused for a moment, searching Blaine’s eyes and thinking of the best way to make him understand. “What I’m trying to say with all of this is that I love those heart-eyes of yours. I love how your lips curl up and your face brightens up when you see me. I love how your attention is only on me, unwavering. I just love the way you look at me. The way you hold me, Blaine, leaves me breathless. Always so kind and gentle, but firm and safe. And the way you randomly caress me, wherever you can reach.”

He paused for a moment kissed Blaine, deeper than the pecks they’d just shared. He was indeed breathless, and one tiny step in the right direction and the mood would go back to hot and desperate. But he inhaled through his nose and broke away, resting his forehead against Blaine’s.

“You do all of those things on a daily basis. It’s second nature to you. But when we’re wrapped up in each other, you do all of that times a hundred.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. Didn’t I just say I love it?” Kurt pulled back to look in his eyes again. “Here’s where the selfish part comes in. All that passion and love in your eyes and hands – those are mine. I don’t care when they’re in a normal degree, which is already a lot, because you’re _you_. But when it goes to the higher levels, I want to be the only one to see it. Part of the reason I’m not so keen on PDA is because I want you to be the only person ever in this world to see me like this and I want me to be the only person to see that expression on your face. It’s mine, only mine, and I don’t wanna share it.”

Blaine didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Kurt this passionate about something, not even about NYADA or his clothes or Broadway. Kurt had never told him that, and Blaine had always assumed that all of his non-PDA policy was just due to how he was, a more reserved type of person. He never thought there was a deeper reason to add to the equation.

He ran a hand down Kurt’s chest and placed it on his waist, from where the other hadn’t moved. He squeezed him a bit closer and blinked a couple of times to keep the tears at bay. “Wow, you never told me that.”

“That’s because it sounds awfully controlling when I say it out loud,” Kurt focused his attention on brushing Blaine’s shoulder, as if to clean it.

“No, I think it’s endearing.” Kurt snorted, but Blaine continued. “It is! It’s just your way of loving me.” That brought Kurt’s eyes back to his. “If I learned one thing from this last breakup is that we love in different ways. If part of the way you love me is to want the deepest expressions of _my_ love to be reserved for you, I won’t argue with it. And learning it makes me very happy. If anything, it makes me feel important to you, and that’s where we had gone wrong.”

“You are, Blaine. You are _so_ precious to me.”

Blaine grinned and kissed the worried expression off Kurt’s face. “Of course I’ll dance with you.”

He backed away to the space between the bed and the desk, near the window, and wrapped his arms more comfortably around his husband’s middle. Kurt’s hands stayed on his upper arms as he leaned his head against Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine felt it when Kurt’s body relaxed in his hold, his mouth releasing a little sigh against his neck. They rocked each other to the sound of their quickened heartbeats.

Blaine got what Kurt was talking about – without a hundred or more people watching them, they truly melted into one another. Their faces completely open and their bodies working as one, caressing where they could reach, fitting like puzzle pieces. The feeling Blaine had gotten during their first dance as husbands was now amplified, and he didn’t dare measure it, even in his head.

Their mouths found each other eventually, after a couple of minutes just swaying, lips dragging gently and sucking lightly. They had stopped there at the party, but now they could do more. They could do what they really wanted to. So their tongues met slowly, massaging and tasting the other. There were no unconscious concerns about keeping their open mouths almost touching as the tongues changed their dynamic in plain view.

With a delicious drag of lips, Kurt pulled back a millimeter. “I love you.”

Blaine sucked his upper lip for a couple of seconds before releasing it. “I love you more,” he whispered back.

“Not possible,” he said with a hint of desperation, as if he had to make Blaine understand.

The breathless quality in Kurt’s voice made Blaine pretty much stop their slow sway and pull his husband impossibly closer. Breathing was proving to be difficult, even through his nose. His chest felt so warm and tingly that it refused to let the air in. He had to consciously inhale and exhale deeply, all the time keeping his mouth busy.

Kurt’s hands unbuttoned his jacket and ran through his chest upward until they reached his shoulders, then they pushed it off. He reluctantly broke the kiss to hang it in a chair, and Blaine came up behind him as he did so and took his husband’s jacket off, hanging it in the other chair.

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s tie to pull him in again, and they resumed. It wasn’t desperate yet. He knew they’d get there in a bit, but for now they did things at a normal speed, only with a whole new level of passion.

Kurt’s expert fingers undid Blaine’s bowtie in seconds and threw it on the desk. Blaine only loosened his husband’s tie enough to get it out over his head and gave it the same end. Then he focused his attention on that long, pale neck. Kurt buried his hands in his hair, releasing the locks from the gel with practice.

By the time Kurt’s shirt was gone, they had moved toward the bed again. Blaine’s fingers clutched Kurt’s undershirt while he unbuttoned Blaine’s shirt, getting it off easily as well. Blaine got rid of both of their white tees in two fluid motions before he forced Kurt to sit on the mattress.

Blaine straddled him, taking his face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Kurt put his arms around him, palms spread out over his back to pull him closer until they clicked into place, moaning.

They rocked slowly in that position, only because they couldn’t stop themselves. When things started to get faster, Kurt’s hands stopped massaging every single muscle of Blaine’s back and moved to his belt, quickly undoing it and taking it off its hooks. He brushed the back of his left hand against his husband’s stomach, feeling the metal of the ring drag on skin, and they both shivered.

“It’s so good to see you with a ring again,” Blaine spoke as he moved his mouth to Kurt’s neck.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Kurt gasped. “It doesn’t come close to seeing _you_ with a ring.” He pressed his palm to the skin and ran it up to Blaine’s chest. He used his free hand to undo his husband’s pants and then proceeded to squeeze his ass over the underwear.

Kurt toed his shoes off with some effort and managed to take Blaine’s off as well with his hands. He then turned his body and placed Blaine on the mattress, diagonally and not even close to the pillows. Kurt took the opportunity to take both of their socks off as Blaine scooted upward so his whole body could be on the bed.

Kurt crawled between Blaine’s legs and kissed his stomach, letting his mouth linger a bit. He then took off his pants slowly, working his lips down one leg as he revealed more skin. When the article of clothing was finally on the floor, Kurt worked his way up the other leg, taking longer than necessary.

When the teasing got too much, Blaine pulled Kurt against him and resumed their kisses, letting their hands explore. His legs went around Kurt’s to get him closer and closer, but he escaped soon after to plant kisses all over his chest, caressing everywhere he could reach.

“My plan was to drag this out,” Kurt murmured against his skin. “Kiss every inch of you before anything else.”

“Well,” Blaine struggled to get out, since Kurt’s mouth was steadily going downwards, “you _have_ kissed a great portion of me already.”

Scoffing, Kurt looked up at him. “Please, I’ve _partly_ kissed the front of your body. There is still a lot of work to do. But,” he added when Blaine whined, “I’m gonna have to leave it to round two.”

Blaine sighed in satisfaction when his husband continued his ministrations. He took great pleasure in messing up Kurt’s perfect coif of hair, which always, without failure, made him even sexier. Add in his blown pupils and swollen lips, Kurt looked absolutely ravishable – which is totally not a word – when he looked at up again, chin an inch over the bulge in Blaine’s briefs. He grinned wickedly.

“You’re teasing,” Blaine complained.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Exactly.”

With one last sultry look sent his way, Kurt lowered his eyes to the task at hand. Blaine inhaled deeply and threw his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes. He could feel Kurt’s breath over him, almost touching. He felt the hands that had been resting on his hips slide down to his inner thighs, caressing a bit before putting a bit of pressure. Blaine complied, letting his legs fall even more open. Then the breath over his crouch moved to his left leg and he felt kisses being pressed to the skin just under the band of his underwear.

“Kuuurt…” Blaine involuntarily shifted his hips upwards once.

But Kurt only hummed, and Blaine could just tell that he was smirking and thoroughly enjoying himself, so he tugged on his hair. Kurt pressed one last kiss on his inner thigh before getting up and taking off his dress pants. He stood there for a moment and tilted his head, looking Blaine over.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the view,” Blaine started, pushing himself up on his elbows, “but I’m two seconds away from dragging you back there, perhaps a bit forcefully.”

“I wasn’t going to keep you waiting,” Kurt said as he climbed back on top of his husband between his still open legs. Blaine groaned when finally some pressure was applied to where he needed it most. “But you have no idea how gorgeous you look. I couldn’t help staring a bit.”

Even if there were still two layers separating their crouches, Blaine was in heaven as they restarted rocking against each other. He framed Kurt’s head with his hands and pulled him close to kiss his mouth, pouring all the hunger out. He could have come from only this – he liked to believe they were still making up for lost time and he was pretty insatiable himself; not meaning it had been a long time since he’d last had sex when they got back together, but it hadn’t been sex with _Kurt_ , so it hadn’t been quite as fulfilling. This, though, it didn’t even have to be well done for it to be fantastic. Sex with Kurt was always heaven, but especially tonight. He didn’t have a good control on his emotions yet and could come at any moment.

“I need you inside of me five minutes ago,” he breathed out against Kurt’s open mouth.

“No blowjob?” Kurt was almost pouting, and Blaine groaned at the sight.

“Another facial expression from you could make me come. Save it for the morning.”

It seemed to be good enough for Kurt, because he left Blaine’s body so he could reach the bedside table’s drawer and get the lube and condoms Sue had said she had asked the hotel staff to put them there. Thankfully, they’d followed it through, and soon Kurt was back.

He left their supplies a little to the side and took off his own underwear, then he – _oh god he didn’t_ – dragged Blaine’s down with his teeth, throwing it off the bed. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, making sure to save that image forever, and opened them again when he heard the bottle of lube being opened. Kurt leaned down to kiss him one more time before reaching his lubed fingers between Blaine’s legs.

Things got a bit hazy for Blaine from then on. It was probably the wedding feelings making him more emotional than usual, and maybe everything was blurry because he was tearing up, but he still grabbed the duvet and urged Kurt on. Mostly he babbled nonsense, but Kurt was specialized in his sex nonsense talk, wasting no time teasing anymore. When he was up to the third finger and slowly massaging Blaine’s sweet spot as he scissored, Blaine had had enough.

Luckily, no words were needed. Kurt apparently picked up on the signs that Blaine’s orgasm was near and stopped moving. He leaned down again and touched their foreheads. They slowly breathed each other as Kurt took his fingers out. He lowered himself a bit more to completely touch their bodies from head to toe and captured his husband’s lips.

As they kissed and rocked – because staying still was _not_ an option at this point –, Kurt blindly reached for the lube again. When he popped it open, Blaine pulled away, whispering _let me_ so sweetly that it tugged at Kurt’s heart. He braced himself on his elbows to let Blaine have room to move and handed him the bottle. Blaine took it and reached for the condom, and he already had it to his teeth, ready to tear the package, when Kurt thought better of it and stopped him.

“I don’t want anything between us tonight.”

Blaine was speechless, sobering up for a moment. “I…”

“No buts from you,” he grabbed the condom and threw it behind his shoulder to somewhere very far. “We’ve done it before.”

“Yeah, when we were both clean.”

“And what makes you think we’re not clean anymore?” Kurt started kissing down his neck.

“The fact that I’ve been with someone who wasn’t you since I last got tested.” He said it in a small voice, because he really didn’t want to bring _that_ up on their wedding night, but he’d feel bad and irresponsible if he’d just not said anything.

Indeed, that paused Kurt’s movements. He reached and squeezed Blaine’s shoulders, a bit possessively, and asked into his neck, “Were you always safe?”

“Of course I was.”

“Then it doesn’t matter.”

Blaine still felt like he should protest out of principle and out of care for Kurt’s well-being, but his husband made their cocks drag deliciously against each other and he hadn’t any rational thoughts left. “You’re all mine now,” he heard Kurt whisper. “Every inch of you.”

“Of course, forever,” Blaine mumbled, and then he noticed he was still holding the lube. He squeezed a lot into his palm and reached between them to coat Kurt’s cock in it. Some dripped into his stomach, maybe because he’d gotten a bit too much, but there wasn’t a universe in which he would mind.

When Kurt finally – _finally_ – entered him, his whole body relaxed into pure bliss. He waited until he bottomed out, and then he wrapped his arms more securely around Kurt’s waist and pulled them chest to chest, causing his husband to fall from his elbows into him. Blaine’s legs hugged Kurt’s hips and kept him in place.

“I love you,” Blaine whispered and pecked his mouth slowly.

“I love you, too.”

Then they started moving. Their pause to talk about the condom situation had calmed Blaine down enough so that he didn’t come on the spot. They began with slow, dragged out thrusts that dragged out moans from both and made their kisses sloppier, but they never detached from each other’s mouth. Their lips were only torn apart when Kurt picked up the pace and hit Blaine’s prostate three times in a row, making Blaine throw his head back against the pillow and let out a pornographic sound.

From then on, they kissed whatever they could reach, all the while moving faster and faster. A delicious drag of teeth down Blaine’s jaw. A lick over Kurt’s earlobe. Necks sucked, muscles squeezed, skin caressed, breaths over each other’s faces. It might have been one of the simplest sex they’d ever had – only one position, no much foreplay, no talking –, but the built-up was actually extremely satisfactory.

Kurt seemed to have held back on touching Blaine’s cock, knowing that it would be over soon after he did so, but they got to a point when he couldn’t not, so he started pumping in times with their hips. And really, he should record Blaine someday, because those _sounds_ should be forbidden, but then he remembered he had the rest of his life to make his husband make such sounds, and hearing them live was much better than recorded.

Blaine came with gasps on his lips and a drag of his nails over Kurt’s back. While he was still contracting around his cock, Kurt picked up his pace even more and soon reached his release as well, biting onto his husband’s shoulder.

He had half a mind to pull out, but Blaine’s legs hadn’t untangled from around him yet, so he simply enjoyed the caresses on his lower back and breathed in happily.

“I’d almost forgotten how good it feels to have your come inside me,” Blaine whispered into his hair.

“Skin on skin is _so_ much better.”

Kurt made himself roll over and away from Blaine’s arms. He tried to ignore the whining that broke his heart – and the grabby hands at his waist – and tucked himself under the duvet, raising it a bit to beckon his husband. Once Blaine climbed in as well, he immediately latched onto Kurt’s side and rested his head against his shoulder.

“You’re mine now,” Blaine said softly in wonder as he trailed his hand over his husband’s chest. “I’ve got a ring to prove it. I’ve got witnesses. I even got a legal document.”

“Blaine, I’ve always been yours.”

The serious quality of the statement had Blaine raising his head to look into Kurt’s eyes, which had a new depth to them.

“You know I’m not a person who _needs_ someone,” Kurt continued. “I don’t need you. I _want_ you and _choose_ to be with you every day. Because you add to everything. I hated the months I couldn’t look over or grab my phone and share a moment with you. And I’ve shared with you literally everything there is to share, except from what is to come, and I want to keep sharing my life with you. I choose to put my life in your hands. I choose to give myself to you, completely, because I don’t want to live without you. Life without you is like,” he smiled, “a cheeseburger without bacon.”

“Oh, God,” Blaine chuckled.

“It’s less destructive to your heart and it isn’t particularly bad in any way, but sometimes you take a bite and you feel maybe something is missing. You put the bacon, and everything is just _better_ for some reason. Everything is tastier.”

“You’ve been spending way too much time with your dad.”

“This was the perfect metaphor, thank you very much.”

“I love you so much.”

Kurt’s cheeky smile melted into a soft one and he pulled Blaine into a sweet kiss. They dragged it out until Blaine yawned – he always got tired after an orgasm – and he returned to his spot on his husband’s chest, which had been his favorite pillow ever since he’d first lay there. It had been on a night he’d been trying to get Kurt to stop studying and pay attention to him, right after Kurt had transferred back to McKinley. He had been whining that he hadn’t seen his boyfriend all week and that he didn’t care that Kurt had a test, and then he’d rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder to glare at his textbook. Kurt had been non too impressed – he really did have an important test and he had been a bit frozen to the spot at such display of affection –, and Blaine had fallen asleep there, just like he was now, on their wedding night, as Kurt turned off the lights and whispered good night.


End file.
